world_of_marinfandomcom-20200214-history
Corin Rockfeller
Corin is currently a 17 year old teenager with white hair, always a smile on his face and giving some serious situations some sarcastic phrases, to ease down the tension. But until then, it’s been a long road to get him there. ' ' His mother was a content, self-aware, and confident woman who was living in a small forest village. It was mainly a tribe of somewhat “savage” individuals. She had a lover and a few siblings, whom she wasn’t close with. But then there was a day, when she came home and was completely terrified. A devil, one from her worst nightmares, had materialized in her very home. She couldn’t see him, nor could she touch him, but his very presence could be felt in the room. Her body was not hers that night. She was unsure how long it had been, but night had descended by the time her attacker had seemingly disappeared. Not bothering to dress herself, she ran to the village peoples and begged for help, for purification, for help from their gods, but to no avail. Those in the village had no reason to believe a demon would have violated one of their own in so many ways, unless she’d deserved it. Her lover, however, did not leave her side, and watched her always, lest the being return for the spoils. However, when her belly rounded and her feet swole with time, it was clear what had happened that night. She gave birth to two demonic sons nine months later. ' ' When Corin and his twin brother were born, the mother lost her life, the supernatural birth too much for her body to take. Angry that he had lost his loved one in such a disastrous deed, the woman’s lover focused all his anger against the two siblings. He removed his dagger, ready to remove the Hellspawn from this world where they did not belong. However, the villagers had not believed the story in the first place, and were able to stop the man from injuring the two children - reduced to only a slight cut in the leg of one. Surprisingly, it healed without difficulty. ' ' The leader then had to make a decision. Where would these children be fed and taken care of? One woman offered herself to feed and raise only one of the children, for two would be too much for her, she’d claimed. Their chieftain then made the decision to leave one child in the village with the volunteered woman, while the other would be sent with his demonic father, down the river into Hell. ' ' The time has passed and no one breathed a word to Corin that he once had a twin brother, or that his father was with said brother. Of course they have told him that his mother died by his birth and they lied about the father that he was simply away, that he’d disappeared in mourning, because he couldn’t take the death of his lover. ' ' Corin was raised to be a fighter. His fiery personality and also the drive to top every fighter in the village was surely putting its weight on his reputation. He had fought against constant outside threats to keep his fellow villagers safe. By the age of 11, he took on a group of bandits, and single-handedly saved a traveling merchant from their violence. After that victory, he was happy coming back to his town to claim it as his own. Sadly, most of the other children didn’t like that he was stronger than them. They began to discriminate him, and leave him out of their daily activities. One girl pitied him and began speaking with him, to invite him to the local feasts and telling him what he shall do and what not. However, her parents disliked her speaking with him, and she, too, left him. ' ' Deprived of the one friend he’d only begun to make, Corin Rockfeller began to take his aggressions out on the other children. It really made him lose his temper, to awake his devil within. And he didn’t stop there, when the men came to intercept, he took the dagger and started to attack them. Killing 3 children who have bullied him for a long time and also 2 men, he was finally caught and caged up. When he finally calmed down on his killing spree, he was surrounded by other men, everyone of them having a spear in their hands and ready to kill him. Corin’s final sentence was that he was getting deported of his own village, where everybody he had liked was, along with the girl he’d fallen in love with. She knew what had triggered him so much, and she was unable to let go of him. They had a couple of hidden and secret meetings with together, where they spent time together, until Corin was finally 12 years old. ' ' Shortly after Corin’s birthday passed, more bandits swarmed the village. This group largely outnumbered the last, as well. They came with 20 men, overwhelming every warrior in the town. It was in the middle of the night and Corin was far away getting something to eat when he heard about the attack. He took his own sword that he stole from his village and ran towards it only to see the smoke from a distance. He jumped just into the little circle of the little houses when he saw his girlfriend crawling towards him. He saw that she was bleeding out of her leg and in just in this moment where he tried to help her, a blade pierced through her neck, blood spilling against Corin’s clothes. The last thing he saw was the head rolling off of her shoulders when he felt an immense pain against his head and he fell unconscious. He woke up in a pirate’s ship. He walked against the door and tried to open it up, hungry and with the mother of all headaches he knocked against it a couple of times. With this weakened state, he wasn’t able to open it. Suddenly a voice answered him, but not from the opposite side of the door. It came from the room he was in. He turned around to see a lot of people, men and women, children and grown ups, barely clothed and in a bad condition being in the room. He even spotted one or two dead bodies in the dark room, which was lightened only by a little window. The air was stinky. Half of the bodies were sick and everybody was malnourished. 12 year old Corin had found himself on a human trafficking ship… ' ' After a couple of weeks the ship landed in a haven, far far away from Marin. He was sold there with a couple of other minor children, but he was their favorite. As soon as he got brought home, they ripped his clothes down. Corin had to spend his time naked there and pleasing those evil men, who were in a country that was so sick, it even allowed that these evil men were in a senate, a sort of democracy. Corin counted the times where he was sexually abused, the details too clear for him to consider comfortable. He counted the several men who used him, keeping the numbers in his head as a means of distraction. He watched all his comrades from the ship he was sold with were being killed in the worst of ways while their bodies were manipulated against their wishes. They told him how cute he was. How tight and how pleasing he was. Surely, with white hair and red eyes, he was a unique kid. However, the pirates warned the men upon their landing - “Give these slaves nothing, or it will be your final day.” So with a couple of injuries, which were pretty bad, he was always tossed like a used toy into his sleeping room, which consisted of hay and a little window. Without a proper time for a child to sleep, he had to bring them the meal and clean the space where they were and even had to bathe with them, cleaning those middle aged men. Within this year, he had become 13 and in his childish eyes, there were nothing other than a pale and shallow glimmer of that what had existed. ' ' But as the fates chose, he had the opportunity to get to the kitchen, stealing from there a knife. As soon as he got a knife in his hand, he felt the demon rising within him. Hiding it from them, he teased three of those old fat guys to get to him alone into an empty room and then he killed them. With each stab in their chest, arms, heads, eyes, his eyes lightened up. But nonetheless how horrific that was, it all went silent. No screams, because Corin had covered their mouths, no rant because he caught their bodies, nothing. Covered in blood and with a halfway happy smile and a halfway insane look in his eyes, he rushed through the other men. They weren’t expecting his light steps, nor his almost inaudible panting. He jumped on another man’s back and stabbed him right into their heart, jumping off of him and cutting a throat open. For a small and young boy, those fat asses weren’t fast enough to get him, nor to run away. He ended covered in blood in the bathing room. There, he locked the door and washed the blood off his body, killing a man who was bathing there with a simply stab in his head. He killed mindlessly, without thinking.. ' ' He didn’t know who he was murdering, nor if they were involved. For him, everyone who looked like them were evil. So he finished their life. ' ' Jumping out of the window with the clothes on from the male that he just had stabbed, he landed in a bush. With a broken arm and a body covered in bruises. Corin limped down the street into an empty alley. He found a home where he had time and the opportunity to heal his wounds. As soon as this happened, he ran away from the city. He knew that they were looking for a boy with his traits. He had gotten his food from the trash near the door. He silently got on a ship and when they found out he had lived there, they were tossing him from their ship. Luckily, Corin wasn’t too far away from a shore so he swam towards it and rested there in the sand, barely making it to the next village. There a family became his foster family and patched him up, but because they couldn’t afford a boy living with them, he had to leave them. From now on, Corin lived all by himself, stealing and surviving. ' ' Corin was travelling from land to land, exploring the other countries to learn more about the world and why it was like he had experienced. He is now 17 and has spent his time all over the world, learning a lot of languages here and there. He has traveled since he was 13 years old and he’s learned to hide his anger behind a smile. But he will not hesitate to kill someone if it is really needed. Now behind his smile and friendly behavior, lies a storm that he refuses to unleash. If someone treats his friends wrong, those people who make him smile, those people who make him not lose his mind, if they see them suffer, he will find the enemy. And he will kill the enemy, as soon as he has an opportunity to. But for now, for your information, treat him right and you’ll gain a friend. Treat him wrong, and you’d better run.